


Complementary Contrast

by Aondeug



Category: Force of Will (Card Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: At first glance, one would assume that Zero and Fiethsing share nothing in common other than their work. At a second glance, one would find those suspicions proven correct. They're seeming opposites in almost every regard, but in this case those opposites complement the one and the other. A poem written for Femslash February 2019.





	Complementary Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "opposites".

Proud.  
She stands tall in spirit  
if not in stature.  
She sports a crooked grin  
as she tramps right into danger  
whatever the situation  
singing out a shining song  
of hope and of freedom.  
Nary a care crosses her,  
so it seems to those who watch  
as the winds whip by her  
clearing away those who'd hurt  
and clearing away all our fears.  
That's the Holy Wind Sage.  
That's Fiethsing.  
  
Stone.  
That is the appearance she gives,  
both in mood and in form.  
She smiles, yes, but slight  
and only in select moments.  
Sooner than that you'd see a glare  
and a lecture right with it,  
and yet as the night falls  
and the hopes of all with it,  
she puts on a face, cocky and brave,  
and laughs in the face of evil  
as light cracks from the skies,  
hiding the thorned chains that bind  
both herself and her foes souls.  
That's the Flashing Mage Warrior.  
That's Zero.  
  
Two women  
so far apart in mood  
and in method,  
yet each cling to the other  
to find what they themselves lack.  
A sense of restraint,  
a sense of freedom.  
A sense of fury,  
a sense of joy.  
A sense of home,  
a sense of journey.  
For this and for more  
they cling to the other  
and that is them,  
the mothers of the Moon and Time.


End file.
